Broken Apart, Together Healing
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: KasumixMomiji Yuri One-Shot with References to Will-Breaking, absolutely not for minors: In which Kasumi and Momiji were broken, rescued and are now in the process of healing, but sometimes, they don't feel purified enough. Kasumi and Momiji healing together. Read, Enjoy and Review.


**Broken Apart, Together Healing**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Kasumi and Momiji sit under the ice-cold waterfall, clad in pure-white kimonos, deep in meditation. To them, the white isn't pure enough. They aren't pure enough to wear the white.

They were broken. They were glorified sex toys. They _broke._

 _"No! Noooo, please, no! No, STOP!" One cry of panic and pain after the other, completely ignored. The demons didn't care._

"Kasumi-chan...my love. It's Ok. We're still in the process of purification."

"...Momiji-san...I know...I know. Sorry...I just..."

The ginger can't go to the big city for more than roughly an hour without wanting to throw herself at the first group of handsome men she sees.

"I feel the same...my body burns every hour of every single day, Kasumi-chan."

The shrine maiden's lust never ends, not even after waking up after hours of raw, animalistic lovemaking with her wife Kasumi.

"Ohhhh, you're sooo cute, you big, BIG demon...mmmm~"

Kasumi was the first to break.

 _"More! Give me more! More of your monstruous cocks! Give me mooooreeee~!" And Momiji broke ever faster than her wife._

"Momiji-san...I'm so-"

"Kasumi-chan, please don't. Please, don't apologize. You apologize too much." The shrine maiden speaks softly, not scolding, just a gentle voice, gentle as always as she leaves the waterfall and gently helps her wife get off the rock she was kneeling on next to her.

"...Right. I know...we can't get purified in just a couple of months since...then...you're right. This...this will take time." Kasumi manages a soft smile, which is returned by Momiji.

The guardian of the Dragon Medallion gently guides Kasumi further downstream, down to a small spring just a short walk along the water.

"We have to resist temptation. Come...shed your kimono with me, Kasumi-chan." Momiji, ever the dilligent one, takes Kasumi's hands and together, they peel each other's pristine, wet white kimonos off and slowly, with soft, shuddering sighs, they sink into the spring, letting the water envelop them up to their necks.

" _Ohhhh this gangbang makes me feel sooo gooood~!" Kasumi cooed, her lower body up in the air, her shoulders on the cold, rough concrete, her breasts being played with by two men on either side of her, and a third one above her, fucking her pussy raw in a reverse piledriver position, Kasumi smiling a delirious smile as she cried out, moaned and whined, little yelps escaping her as the big man's balls slapped against her lower labia and her clit with each ramming of his cock into her._

 _"Aaahhhh, feels...incredible! Two...two cocks in me at once~! Haaaaaahhh!" Momiji screamed with empty eyes, her mouth agape, tongue lolling from her lips as she had two dicks in her squirting pussy and one in her gripping asshole as she was ravaged by two men on an empty train._

 _"More, more, moremoremoregimmemooooreeee~!" Kasumi screamed and was only silenced by a men squatting in front of her to jam his cock down her throat while another pounded into her from behind, gripping her ginger ponytail as a reign of sort to ravager her pussy like a dog in heat, with Kasumi just letting the man in front of her use her mouth as a fleshlight, letting herself be face-fucked by him and his big cock._

" _I'm...I'm...loooosing myyyyself...aaaahhh...gonna...gonna cum again...gonna cum...cuuuummmingggg~!" Momiji lay on her back, a delirious in her empty-eyed face, completely lost, a man penetrating her pussy with frantic thrusts, grunting like an animal._

"We lost ourselves, Kasumi-chan, my precious wife."

Momiji's face is just a single, solitary inch away from Kasumi's, serene, calm, her eyes, those beautiful hazel orbs of hers gazing deep into her wife's own soft-brown eyes, one pair of hands intertwined under the water and the other resting on each other's cheeks.

They breathe the same air, their noses bump, their lips ache to touch each other's, but the process of rebuilding their wills demands they not kiss.

 _"Bravo Team, reporting in. Targets down. Three casualties...We got Miss Kasumi...she's bad. Get the chopper here ASAP."_

 _"Echo Team, standing by. Miss Momiji...she's in bad shape, too. Looks like...she hasn't anything to eat in weeks...four men down. Get the bloody chopper here now!"_

 _"Roger...bring them home. Good work, Bravo, Echo." A beautiful voice with a thick French accent responds in the radio with both tremendous relief and terrible sorrow and regret. "Hayabusa..." her fist shakes. "Make that sack of mérde pay."_

 _The bastard paid, yes. Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate as well, they didn't let the perverse masked bastard die quick. They made him regret ever letting loose that demonic horde, they made him regret ever laying a finger on the two ninja wives._

"Remember, Kasumi-chan...let it go. Just let go all you feared to lose...I'm right here with you. We're safe, you and I." Momiji coos softly, oh-so-softly, her voice a beautiful melody for Kasumi's ears along with the serene, heart-soothing sounds of nature around them.

"Yes...yes...Momiji-san, you're right. We'll...get through this...that masked fiend is gone...Ryu-sama and Hayate-nii-san, Ayane-chan, Helena-sama...they are all looking after us." The ginger finally manages her first true, sweet smile of the day.

Momiji pulls away just slightly, still close enough to embrace her wife tightly should she choose. She knows she shouldn't so choose. It's for both their sakes.

"Momiji-san..."

"Kasumi-chan..."

They let one kiss slip. Just one. Just a simple, tender caress of lips.

"Thank you. I love you. We can heal...together."

And they squeeze each other's hand in the purifying embrace of water.

 _ **FIN**_

 **For YuriChan220. Thank you and I'm sorry for…well…like I said: taking your idea and running home with it. I only intended to give you a few pointers…and yet this…thing…came out and, well, heh, sorry and here you go, Yuri-chan, Li'l Lily. :3**

 **I'm sorry if I made any of you beautiful people uncomfortable or outright disgusted. For those that stuck around to the end, thank you. You fellas are awesome! *O***

 **Till next time! And again, Yuri-chan, here's to you~**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
